Ocaso de Primavera
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Primer fic romántico de "Peanuts", posterior a los eventos "Someday You ll find her, Charlie Brown".


**Ocaso de Primavera:** **Bueno, he vuelto, pero ahora con la famosa historieta de "Peanuts", la cual tuvo sus películas y serie de televisión (sin olvidarme tampoco de la película que salió en el 2016 en Argentina), en donde se relataban las aventuras de Charlie Brown y sus amigos. Este fanfic abarca los eventos posteriores del capítulo "Someday you´ll find her, Charlie Brown" (tomando una temática mixta entre AU y OOC, pero de ésta última en pequeña cantidad), donde el chico pasa por un momento bastante complicado y solo alguien puede ayudarlo, ¿quién será?.**

 **Pronto lo averiguarán y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de "Peanuts" ni de ninguno de sus personajes, éstos son propiedad de Charles M. Schultz y su editorial, el objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Tocan a la puerta, ¿quién será?. No lo sabes, estás totalmente arropado en la cama, no quieres salir, ¿acaso es porque se sentía enfermo?, ¿había sido algo que le hizo daño?. Ni él mismo lo sabía, simplemente estaba allí, cada vez que volvía de la escuela, terminaba sus deberes, almorzaba y luego se tiraba en su cama, sin salir, sin hacer deportes, había estado muy extraño esos últimos días y hasta Sally, su hermanita menor, le llamó la atención el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, cosa que intentó hablar con él, pero todo era en vano.

Los días escolares pasaban como si nada, como si fueran las hojas al ser llevadas por los vientos hacia una distancia desconocida, donde nadie sabía en dónde iban a terminar, tal vez en una calle sin nombre, en una esquina abandonada o incluso en un parque donde ya nadie lo cruzaba por cualquier motivo. Y así, con esas comparaciones, era la vida de Charlie Brown, un chico que no tenía confianza consigo mismo, sus intentos, en especial en el baseball o conseguir el amor de aquella niña pelirroja, simplemente lo terminaban por meter en muchos problemas, en especial al convertirse en el hazme-reír de su escuela, quedando totalmente abatido, como si fuera un animal que es disparado por cazadores en los bosques y trataba de huir a toda prisa, a pesar de las heridas sufridas.

Las tardes también eran una tortura, en especial los fines de semana, en donde sus amigos iban y lo llamaban para que fuera a jugar con ellos al baseball, sin embargo, siempre llegaba su respuesta, transmitida por Sally a todos ellos y que fue durante un Sábado vespertino, en donde golpearon a la puerta de su casa y fue a recibirlos la hermanita rubia a todos ellos.

\- Hola, Sally, ¿está Charlie Brown?. Hoy tenemos un partido muy importante, que no se le olvide.- Le hizo recordar Lucy Van Pelt, ya que estaba con el equipo reunido.

\- Ah, hola, Lucy, ¿cómo estás?. Hola, Linus, jejeje.- Saludó la pequeña rubia a su "Amor Platónico", el cual hizo un gesto de rechazo.- En seguida voy por mi hermano mayor.- Prometió y cerró la puerta, para después dirigirse hacia la habitación de Charlie.

* * *

Allí dentro, las persianas estaban bajas, unos pocos halos de luz solar se filtraban y llegaban a iluminar unas pequeñas porciones del lugar. En una cama, cuyas sábanas estaban extendidas, allí yacía un chico con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia el techo, sin moverse, sin cambiar de posición en aquel mueble, solamente su vista clavada en aquella parte de su habitación, mientras que su respiración se hacía lenta, "tranquila", pero que en su interior se desarrollaba una "batalla campal" de emociones y justo en ese momento, un ligero golpe lo sacó de allí.

\- _Hermano mayor, te buscan Lucy y tus amigos, hoy tienes un partido muy importante, ¿lo recuerdas?.-_ Le llamó la rubia, pero no hubo respuesta por unos minutos cuantos minutos.

No dijo nada, pero lo sabía, el partido, ¡cómo olvidarlo!, sin embargo, hundió su cabeza contra la almohada, ahogando un grito de dolor, de llanto, como si fuera alguien que acababa de enterarse de que era el único sobreviviente de un mortal accidente de tránsito, en la que su vida se había hecho pedazos.

\- _Sal, hermano mayor, los chicos te esperan.-_ Volvió Sally a llamarlo, pero lo único que recibía era el silencio de aquella habitación, hasta que en cierto momento, llegó su respuesta.

* * *

\- Diles que no me siento bien, Sally, me duele el estómago, creo que me hizo daño algo que comí.- Le pidió Charlie a la rubia que les dejara ese mensaje.

* * *

\- _¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a mama y a papa para que te lleven al médico?.-_ Preguntó Sally, demostrando preocupación, por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

\- No, voy a estar bien, solamente necesito descansar, ¿sí?, diles que lo siento, pero no puedo ir.- No podía engañarse, la rubia daba esos "mensajes" debido a que su hermano no quería salir de allí por ciertos motivos que le hacían mucho daño.

* * *

Sally se quedó de pie, analizando la situación, intentando llegar a una solución, pero si su hermano mayor le había dicho que "no se sentía bien", entonces debía transmitir su respuesta hacia todos ellos, así que se fue caminando hasta la puerta, en donde yacían sus amigos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Viene, Charlie Brown?.- Preguntó Lucy, cansada de la espera y más de que ahora tenían el tiempo en contra.

\- Lo siento, pero no se siente bien del estómago, dice que es gastroenteritis.- "Respondió" Sally con aquella mentira envuelta en el mensaje.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora se viene a enfermar ese cabeza hueca?! ¡Justo ahora que tenemos la final de baseball! ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡¿Y ahora quién lo va a reemplazar?!.- Quiso saber Lucy, estallando de la furia y casi tirando sus cosas al piso, hasta que llegó Snoopy, quien asumiría el puesto de Charlie como su reemplazo.

Con el perro de raza Beagle en el equipo, los chicos se fueron con rumbo hacia el partido, mientras que Sally cerraba la puerta y volvía para ver televisión.

* * *

\- _Ya se fueron, hermano mayor, pero en serio, ¿no quieres salir?. Estabas esperando este día desde hace mucho.-_ Preguntó la rubia, pero no hubo respuesta, nuevamente, ya que Charlie se había quedado dormido después de mucho llorar.

* * *

Los días pasaron como si nada, el equipo de Charlie ganó, con la ayuda de Snoopy y hubo una fiesta, en la cual no fue el chico, ya que seguía "sintiéndose mal", pero no solo física, sino también emocionalmente, el joven estaba bastante deprimido, ya no participaba en los juegos de baseball, ni tampoco quería ir a jugar fútbol americano con Lucy o reunirse con Linus en aquel muro de ladrillos, hasta se limitaba a ver a su perro, alimentarlo y luego quedarse encerrado en su casa, saliendo muy pocas veces, pero, por otra parte, sus notas habían comenzado a mejorar, cosa que llamó bastante la atención de su maestra, la cual felicitó al chico, pero eso no era nada, era simplemente un elogio, palabras vacías y sin sentido para su vida.

El joven llevaba consigo un pequeño libro, en el cual había una frase que tanto lastimaba, pero que a la vez decía la verdad, así que un día, después de clases e iniciado el fin de semana, fue hasta un árbol, en donde se puso a leerlo, sin ser visto por nadie, ni siquiera por Lucy o Linus. Fue allí donde abrió aquel libro y recitó, con su mente, aquellas tristes palabras.

 _"Mal de amores. No se cura fácilmente. No existen medicinas, ni remedios. No se sabe cuándo pasará. Ni siquiera se sabe cuánto duele. Solo el tiempo lo cura"_

Federico Moccia.

\- _"Solo el tiempo lo cura", "Solo el tiempo lo cura"_...Solo...el...tiempo...- Repitió varias veces esa última estrofa, mientras que sentía un "quiebre" en su interior, uno que provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionara, al igual que un árbol enfrenta los feroces vientos de un huracán, toda esa "explosión" de sentimientos finalmente llegó a su punto crítico y recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al cerebro y el corazón. Poco a poco, unas cuantas lágrimas, primero en menor cantidad y luego fueron en abundancia, como un chaparrón de Verano, comenzaron a descender por sus ojos hasta llegar al libro.- ¿Qué hice de malo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué, Dios, por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? ¿Qué hice de malo?. Dime.- Se preguntaba, mirando y cuestionando aquella desgracia suya.- ¿Por qué tuve que nacer? ¿Es una maldición, es un problema mío?. No, no es una maldición, sino de que soy yo el responsable de todo esto, no sé...no sé cómo pude permitirlo, aún lo tengo fresco en mi memoria...mama y papa, hasta Sally, me han dicho que debería hacer terapia, pero no quiero, aunque esto me haya traído mejoras en mis calificaciones, es obtener un triunfo a cambio de recibir las balas contra ti, contra tu propia persona.-

Esas palabras eran ciertas y pronto, el chico bajó la cabeza, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo derecho, mientras que intentaba secarse las lágrimas, sin que hubiera efecto, debido a que alguien venía caminando hacia aquel árbol.

\- Oh, rayos.- Se lamentó y trató de "limpiar la escena".

Allí venía una niña castaña, pecas, de remera verde con rayas negras y finas, shorts azules con una pequeña franja blanca en la izquierda y sandalias que combinaban con su primer atuendo. Charlie tenía pocos minutos para planificar su situación.

\- ¿Eh?. Vaya, no me lo puedo creer, pero allí está Chuck, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?. Hacía mucho que no lo veía.- Se detuvo la castaña y fue hacia donde se hallaba su amigo.- ¡Chuck, Chuck, soy yo, Peppermint Patty!-. Exclamó y fue hasta él, pero no éste se dio media vuelta.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien, Chuck? ¿Qué tienes?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Nada, Patty, estoy bien, solo vete.- Pidió el chico.

\- Tonterías, no digas eso, solo...- Intentó ella quitarle el pañuelo.

\- ¡No, no lo hagas, tengo...tengo una reacción alérgica al polen, no me lo quites!.- Le rogó Charlie, pero la castaña no se creía esa mentira, así que estaba lista para hacerlo.

\- A mí no me engañas, Chuck, soy tu amiga, me tenías muy preocupada, a todos nosotros, incluso a Linus y Marcy, ¿qué es lo que te pasó?, ¿estás bien?, ¿se te fue la gastroenteritis?.- Fueron las preguntas que ella lanzó hacia el chico.

Charlie no respondió, de nuevo se quedó callado, pero al quitarse el pañuelo de encima, el chico tenía los ojos totalmente humedecidos por las lágrimas, cosa que alarmó más a la castaña.

\- ¡Chuck, Dios, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?!.- Preguntó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Nada, Patty, estoy bien, solo...solo tuve un mal día.- Cambió el muchacho su historia, pero eso no la dejó satisfecha.- Agh, qué cosa, está bien, te lo diré, Patty.

Ella se sentó a su lado, sin ser vistos por nadie.

\- Chuck, tendrías que habérmelo dicho, ¿por qué no me lo contaste que estabas pasando esto?. Soy tu amiga. Dime, ¿estás triste por lo que pasó en aquella final de fútbol americano?. Yo tendría que haber sido más atenta a lo que estaba pasando realmente, porque no fue tu culpa que perdimos, me di cuenta...dos semanas después, de que fue Lucy la que nos hizo perder el juego y te culpó a ti junto con Violeta y otras más por la derrota, tenía que haber sido más atenta pero no lo fui, encima era la Capitana del equipo y me lamento mucho por eso, pero al menos bailaste con la Niña Pelirroja.- Comenzó Patty a investigar sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Heather.- Dijo Charlie.

\- ¿Disculpa?.- Preguntó la castaña.

\- Se llama Heather, sí, bailé con ella como su Escolta, pero se terminó yendo a otra ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres.- Dio el chico la triste noticia de esa partida.

\- Cielos, Chuck, lo lamento muchísimo, no estaba enterada de ello, lo siento mucho.- Ofreció Patty sus disculpas, mientras que su amigo se secaba las lágrimas.- Entonces, ¿estás triste porque recordaste que quedaste afuera, aquella vez, en ese concurso de deletreo?.

\- No y la verdad no quisiera recordarlo.- Sostuvo Charlie.

\- ¿Es por aquella vez en el campamento donde nos perdimos?. Fui una tonta, una líder debe ser seria y...¿ponerme a votar en medio de unos rápidos?. Quedé como una estúpida, incluso, al irme a dormir, me vienen esos recuerdos a la mente, pero enserio, Chuck, dime ¿qué pasó contigo?. Todos están preocupados por ti, has cambiado, ya no te vemos ni en el campo de baseball.

¿Decirlo o no?. El chico miraba hacia arriba, para los Cielos, en donde pasaban los pájaros, el pasto estaba fresco y crecido junto con las flores, ya debía ser el momento de hacerlo, de hablar.

\- Patty, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que fui al estadio para ver un partido de fútbol americano?.- Comenzó el joven, preguntando a ella, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno, en la pantalla gigante donde muestran a todos, allí vi a una hermosa chica llamada Mary Jo, intenté tantas veces en buscarla hasta que di con ella, sin embargo, cuando fui con Linus y Snoopy, al intentar llegar a su puerta y presentarme, lo único que recibí fue al gato, que no sé si era uno salvaje o lo que sea, pero no me dejaba pasar. Linus fue porque además estaba nervioso y él...terminó quitándome a aquella...¡listo, lo dije, Linus me arrebató la oportunidad que tenía, pero también yo lo arruiné todo porque soy un cobarde que nunca conocerá a la persona que ama, nunca me va a pasar! ¡¿Ya están contentos?! ¡De seguro están todos escondidos tras esos arbustos!.- Lo dijo, lo terminó por soltar, esa pesada carga que llevaba consigo finalmente había "cedido" y luego se levantó para apuntar hacia los arbustos.

Se sentía liberado, pero después perdió un tanto el equilibrio que lo obligó a tomar asiento nuevamente, siendo ayudado por Peppermint Patty.

\- Santo Cielo, Chuck...no...no puedo creerlo que pasaste por todo eso y...y no me lo había dicho.- Quedó la castaña sin palabras, tartamudeando del asombro.

\- ¿Para qué debería contarte esto, Patty? ¿Para que se rían todos?. Estoy seguro que sí, hoy lo vi a Linus con Mary Jo juntos, yendo a almorzar a la casa de su familia y yo quedé como un idiota, sin decirle ni siquiera que era linda...soy un idiota, un completo idiota, un cabeza hueca como dice Lucy, no sirvo para nada, Patty, para nada, solo para dar problemas, llevar a que el equipo pierda, arruinar la obra de Navidad con ese árbol tan patético, todo lo que hice fue malo, todo.- Se lamentó el joven, bajando la cabeza y llorando a más no poder.- Si tan solo hubiera podido hablarle, aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos, me hubiera sentido bien conmigo mismo, pero no lo hice, me mandé el peor error del Mundo y tal vez tenga razón, soy un don nadie.-

En aquellos momentos, Patty llevó sus manos a su rostro, mientras que veía a su amigo llorar a más no poder. Le había ocultado todo ese dolor para que ella no se preocupara, no quería saber nada al respecto, solamente pensaba que podría sentirse mejor con mantenerlo alejado por un tiempo, se iba a recuperar, pero no fue así.

\- Si tan solo hubiera podido tener solo cinco minutos para hablar con ella, pero no lo hice, fui un cobarde, me dejé llevar por las emociones y ahí está el resultado: Linus tuvo más suerte que yo, para que luego me refriegue en la cara que sale con ella ahora, solo siento que estoy rodeado de negatividad y tal vez...tal vez nadie deba estar conmigo, ni siquiera tú, Patty.- Sostuvo el joven con los ojos humedecidos, pero en ese momento, la castaña lo tomó de las manos y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de ella.

Lloraba a más no poder, se sentía abatido, lo había soltado, pero no podía soportar ver el fracaso que siempre le rodeaba, siempre estaba en la misma puerta, no podía sacárselo de encima, esa era su oportunidad de estar con aquella chica, pero la cobardía lo terminó traicionando y ahora estaba destruido emocionalmente. Patty no lo soltaba, lo tenía abrazado a ella, acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras que todo permanecía en silencio.

\- Déjalo salir, eso es, Chuck, déjalo salir, no lo guardas dentro de ti tanto tiempo, está bien...no es tu culpa, tranquilo, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo.- Le animaba la castaña, la cual acompañaba al chico en ese momento tan complicado.

\- Soy un cabeza hueca, Patty, no pude aprovechar nada, ni siquiera estar con Mary Jo o con Heather, todo se fue al Abismo en solo un parpadeo.- Se lamentaba el joven, mientras que su amiga no lo soltaba.

\- No, no lo eres, hiciste lo que pudiste, tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿por qué tendrías que tirar la toalla cuando también hiciste cosas buenas por todos nosotros? ¿No lo recuerdas?. Tú siempre fuiste esa persona que, a pesar de no tenerse confianza y demás, nos diste grandes momentos, no en lo material, sino en la amistad, la unión. Sin ti, Chuck, no seríamos nada y no te tendrías que culpar por algo como eso, entiendo que fue tu error, pero tampoco quisiera verte así.- Le animaba su amiga hasta que en esos momentos, sus labios hicieron contacto con los del chico, dejándolo totalmente ruborizado.

\- Patty...tú...tú...me besaste, ¿por qué?.- Preguntó el joven, quien no podía hallar las palabras correspondientes.

\- No eres el único que siente algo por una chica, yo también lo tengo, como toda persona en este Mundo, desde hace tanto tiempo, pero de los cuales nunca pude decirte nada, ya que me costaba, me daba miedo y más cuando estabas interesado en Heather o en Mary Jo, allí estaba yo para darte una mano, hacerte salir adelante, pero nunca pude, por eso, Chuck, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, para toda la vida.- Le prometió Patty, ya no como una amiga, sino como algo más importante, alguien que estaría de su lado, que se apoyarían mutuamente y sin importar las causas y consecuencias que hubieran, ellos iban a hacerles frente, como toda pareja.

Y fue así que Charlie, aún con los ojos humedecidos, volvió a besarla dulcemente a Patty, mientras que ambos miraban hacia el Horizonte.

\- Es un bello Atardecer.- Dijo la castaña.

\- Tú lo has dicho: Un bello Ocaso de Primavera.- Finalizó el chico, quien iba a comenzar a sentirse mejor con el paso del tiempo y ahora con aquella muchacha de su lado, como novios.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Tengo que admitirlo, entre tantos capítulos que, en mi opinión fueron tristes por cómo terminaba Charlie Brown, éste fue uno de más duros, sé que hay opiniones cruzadas, que muchos culpan a Linus por lo que hizo y otros a Charlie por haber sido un cobarde, por su timidez que no lo dijo, sin embargo, en la perspectiva mía, ambos tienen la culpa por lo ocurrido. No sé ustedes, ¿qué opinan?.**

 **Por otro lado, siempre me llamó la atención la pareja Peppermint Patty-Charlie Brown, una pareja muy curiosa y tierna. En los próximos One-Shots que haga con Charlie, serán con Heather (La Pequeña Pelirroja), Marcy y Lucy. También involucrará a otros personajes de la serie, así que estén atentos.**

 **Un saludo para todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos. Cuídense y buen fin de semana largo para todos.**


End file.
